


Quiet and Dark

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Getting Ivan out of his own head was one of the hardest tasks Claude had been given as captain.





	Quiet and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Sensory Deprivation
> 
> Holy shit, I've done three of these now. I don't even care this one is late and terrible, I did it.

Getting Ivan out of his own head was one of the hardest tasks Claude had been given as captain. Want him to talk the rookies out of whatever nonsense TK cooked up? Sure. Give a pep talk after a seriously rough loss? No problem. But Ivan was another beast entirely. He got so focused—fixated and obsessed—with his losses that management was afraid that could bleed into future performances.

Frankly, when Ivan got to his place that night, Claude wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Trying to talk to the guy seemed an obvious conclusion, but it had to be done in the right way. Scaring Ivan was too easy to do.

It wasn’t until they got to innocent talking that Claude noticed how Ivan shied away when his voice got too loud. Sometimes he messed with his hair, like he could subtly block out some of the noise.

He lowered his voice before speaking again. “Is there something bothering you with noise?”

Ivan looked shocked, shy, then scared, but he answered. “No one’s noticed before.”

“If there’s something I can help with, I’d like to.”

He shook his head. “It’s just, ah… sometimes sounds are too loud or too much. I can deal with it.”

Claude knew his noise-cancelling headphones were on his dresser and the eyemask he used for sleeping when the team travelled was in his nightstand drawer. It was a half-cocked idea at best, but maybe he could work something out.

“Come with me?” He extended his hand to Ivan, pulling him up off the couch. It didn’t take a lot of convincing to get him settled onto Claude’s bed, relaxing on his back. It was quieter than the rest of the apartment and Ivan sighed contentedly when Claude ran a hand through his hair.

“Thank you. Not as loud.”

“About that.” Claude had a moment where the nerves kicked in, almost stopping him from asking. “I want to try something.” He shifted around enough to get the mask from the drawer and the headphones before returning. “I want to get you off but. No sound, no visual. I just want you to relax and feel it and not worry about anything else going on.”

He expected deliberation and a few questions but Ivan nodded and shifted closer to Claude again.

“Close your eyes,” he said and Ivan obeyed. Sliding the mask over his head was easy and it fit tight enough that Claude didn’t think he could see out the bottom of it. “I’m going to be here the whole time, ok? If I stop touching you, it doesn’t mean I left, just that you have to wait. Ok?”

“Yes, ok.”

“If you need to stop, tell me. Headphones are going on now.”

With the headphones in place, Ivan visibly started settling. His body relaxed a little more and he nuzzled against Claude’s arm. Working Ivan’s pants open and getting them pulled down just enough so they’re out of the way is a small challenge, but eventually Claude can see his half-hard cock resting against his pale hip.

Thumbing along Ivan’s hip right beside the head, made him twitch and give a soft moan. The headphones were going to be an added bonus for Claude—Ivan couldn’t get self conscious of his noises if he couldn’t hear them. Claude was gentle when he first touched Ivan, running his palm down the length of him with a slight press. It didn’t take long for him to fully harden, the tip such a dark red in comparison to the rest of his skin.

Running a finger through Ivan’s slit got him a moan and a pulse of precome that he used to start slicking him up. It wouldn’t be enough to get him nice and wet, but it was a good start. Claude licked a few stripes over his hand while Ivan whimpered at the loss of contact. He was behaved and didn’t try to take off the blindfold and look, though. 

It was garbled but Claude heard his name choked out when he gave Ivan a full stroke, twisting at the head before sliding down his length. His hips bucked into his fist and Claude didn’t try to stop him. Ivan deserved to feel good, to get what he needed, and if this would help him relax, Claude would let him.

When the whining started, Claude tightened his grip and stroked faster, taking a only a moment to push Ivan’s t-shirt up, baring his stomach. It wouldn’t take long to get him there—Ivan never took long to come.

“Claude, Claude, I—”

The usual warning, and Ivan fucked Claude’s fist through his orgasm, mess coating his stomach by the time he was wrung out. It was cute, the way he turned his face into Claude’s arm and stayed there as his breathing calmed down.

He made sure to keep an eye on Ivan, but he seemed comfortable. Claude would let him stay in the quiet until he decided he wanted to come up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
